Aaron Connweller
This roleplay character belongs to Feli and can be found here. ::"Naturally there is nothing that might make you sceptical about a group of incredibly close, incredibly secretive guys looking like they eat steriods for breakfast hanging around in some secret cult on a reservation with approximately 100 inhabitants. Naturally not." :::::― Aaron to Kim. Aaron Connweller is a human and part of the Quileute Tribe. He grew up living with his mother, her second husband and his step-siblings in Canada for the first sixteen years of his life, but got send back to La Push by his mother in his junior year. He is the son of Elijah Connweller and Brooke Lennon, the brother of Kim Connweller and the step-brother of Zara Lennon and Raquelle Lennon. He is portrayed by Tyler Blackburn. Biography Edit Early Life Edit Aaron was born in 1990 in Seattle, Washington. He was the second child of Elijah Connweller and Brooke Lennon, who still held the name Brooke Connweller back then. A year before him, his older sister Kim was born, his step-sisters six years after him. His parents getting married aas High School Sweethearts may would have gone right with a couple that wasn't the portrayal of perfect, complete opposites, but with Brooke being such an independent, headstrong woman, concentrated primarly on her career and rising up concerning her social status, laying a heavy importance on one's popularity and the town gossip, and Elijah being the scatterbrained, down-to-earth but slightly bizarre and weirdly impressive University doctor he is, their marriage only worked for short three years, their divorce taking place only shortly after their second child was born. After divorcing, Brooke got the guardianship for their son Aaron, taking him and finally moving away from the Reservation which was as unfitting as a town could be for a person as sophisticated and slightly snobbish person as she was, settling down in Victoria, Canada, while Kim stayed with her father Elijah in La Push. Growing up, Aaron had a everything far from a calm life - going to High School and being put under a pressure quite large for a puberting boy can be able to do things to one's mind. He certainly wasn't an unintelligent kind, mind you, when still being young, he was considered a child genius, learningn how to read incredibly early on; math being a breeze, and acing highly logical tests at the age of twelve. Though when time came and the years went by quickly, even for the so called genius boy now going to an Elite Private School, where the teachers praised the children to raise themselves above all others, as they were the leading, upper class, learning became someone who wasn't the leaps-and-bounds better student than everyone else anymore. Sure, he is in all AP and it’s easy for him, but if there's one thing that is sure, it is that he's definitely not graduating from college at 16. Starting to struggle with his identity in a short span of time and from a young age on, wondering if they should just throw it all to the wind and stop trying, or push themselves to go harder, it didn't take lake for him to start reacting to the constant preassure put onto him by his over-achiving mother, who wasn't ready to let go of the image of a little genius child. His heightened speech and tendency to speak of the small things he notices without a filter, along with his ability to thing a lot broader and with a mindset far more grown-up then those surrounding him were able to, caused him to feel incredibly lost and without a place. Now, there were two basic options one could go with - trying to hold up to the expectations put onto oneself, wanting to please one's mother and the mindset the school had planted into one's head, but loosing all substance behind oneselves own character, or break out from society's view and rebel against what everyone expected. The first option would have probably please Brooke Lennon more ( a rebelling boy trying to break free from society wasn't exactly what she could talk about over tea with her friends ), though if there was one thing that Aaron had al so managed to inheritate from his mother, then it was her independent and dead-set mindset, causing him to turn his back towards his mother, transforming from the goody-two-shoes boy thrilled into thinking that he was part of the prior upper class, into what one might call a genuine bad boy. ''ECLIPSE ''Edit ::: Up until the age of sixteen, Aaron manages to continue living with his mother and his added family, though the tension between the two of them start becoming more and more prominent through the years, the more reserved and moody he gets, the more is his mother loosing the nerve to deal with such a 'interference' to their social standing, unable to keep her rebellious teenage son under control while also working and taking care of two other children, even if her husband was a great help concerning the later. :::It probably was a shared decision they came to one sunny Sunday afternoon in June after another argument with screams still hunting them down in the family home, harsh words being thrown left and right, while both parties were staying resistant in not releasing their own point of view, when a long sight left both's mouths and brown eyes met green one's. :::Two months later, Aaron's things were packed and a plane ticket to Seattle was booked, as he was sent off to live with his father and sister in La Push - leaving the habitual Elite School, stuck-up society and pressure behind to start his Junior Year in an evironment which was probably the complete opposite from the one he was used to. :::: Physical Appearance Edit Aaron as a human is described as being quite tall, standing a six feet and four inches, with cooper skin, dark hair, dark eyes and a lean statue. Personality Besides "rebellious" and "bad-boy", "clever" is the term that would probably fit to describe Aaron best. Carrying a strong set of genetics from his father on this topic, a professor who juggles half a dozen ideas for research papers and grant proposals in his mind while giving a highly entertaining lecture on an abstruse subject would be a classic example of him. He is a highly verbally as well as cerebrally quick, and generally loves to argue - both for its own sake, and to show off his debating skills ( and to annoy the hell out of Kim ). On a day to day basis, Aaron tends to have a perverse sense of humor as well, and enjoys playing devil's advocate. This sometimes confuses, even angers, those who don't understand or accept the concept of argument as a sport, and his tendency to show affection mainly through teasing and - as Kim lovingly calls it - aggressive endearment, only opening up with his soft devotion towards those he puts complete trust in. Together with that, Aaron is as innovative and ingenious at problem-solving as he is at verbal gymnastics, as one may call it, on occasion, however, he manages to outsmart himself. As the rebel he is, or claims to be, he can be prone to "sharp practice" – especially cutting corners without regard to the rules if it's expedient – or, his juggling acts may simply be so over-ambitious he causes himself to collapse. Aaron also loves a challenge more than anything, nothing all too lowely set, but those challenges really challenging you not only for a few days, but fully engulfing your mind and body in it. One might not come to such a conclusion, but Aaron is basically an optimist, but in spite of this (perhaps because of it?), he can become petulant about small setbacks and inconveniences. (Major setbacks he regards as challenges, and tackles with deadly determination as mentioned beforehand.) He has little patience with those he considers wrongheaded or unintelligent, and shows little restraint in demonstrating this. In general, however, he is genial, even charming, when not being harassed by life, and a warmheated individual. Regarding this, in terms of his relationships with others, Aaron is actually capable of bonding very closely and suddenly with his loved ones, despite one's first opinion. Sometimes he may appear deceptively offhand with his nearest and dearest; other times he is so so demonstrative that he succeeds in shocking people who have, up until now, only seen his reserved and angered side. Aaron is also quick to spot a kindred spirit, and good at acquiring friends of similar temperament and interests. Aaron may sometimes give the impression of being largely oblivious to the rest of humanity except, due to closing him off of everyone, and attracting other's at the same time, by giving of the usual, so attracting bad boy attitude. In general this is unfair – but it can be difficult to get an his attention when he is not immediately aware of you, especially for a more shy and introverted person. PortrayalEdit Aaron Connweller is portrayed by Tyler Blackburn throughout the Twilight Franchise. Category:Males